


With a drop of each other's blood

by blklightpixie26



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 15:33:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16349366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blklightpixie26/pseuds/blklightpixie26
Summary: Her family may not approve of her decisions, but Ginny will marry her soulmate the way she wants regardless of their opinions.





	With a drop of each other's blood

**Author's Note:**

> This work was written for the facebook group Hogwarts: The Black Lake for their Magic Under The Moon writing comp. Much Love to my Beta/and or Alpha for working on this with me who will remain nameless.
> 
> My Prompt was: Halloween/Samhain, blood, ritual

Ginny adjusted the flower lace strap of her gown. It has taken her forever to locate it and then the tears and misery due to the price. That was until Harry found out and sent her back with enough to get everything using it as his wedding gift to her. She looked back at her best friend and sighed at the disapproval in her features. “Why is it so hard to be happy for me, Hermione?”

“I am happy for you, Ginny. I just don’t understand why you need to do this ceremony. Why not have a normal ceremony with your family and friends? He is the one pressuring you into this and it’s not you.”

Honey brown eyes closed and she turned away. “You have no idea what it’s like to have to hide who you love. The things he did for me while you, Harry, and Ron were away. Blaise never pressured me into anything for as long as I’ve known him.” Her eyes opened and a slight amount of anger was in them. “What is with the sudden which ceremony is normal? Just because the light has followed the Catholics for years and the Dark followed the Pagan doesn’t mean either is right or normal. Maybe he’s done so much for me that this is the one thing I can give him.”

“It’s not a relationship if you have to sacrifice anything. I can’t believe that this is coming from you. You never allowed a guy to lead you anywhere.”

Ginny rolled her eyes and turned to her the lightweight fabric flowing around her as the gold and silver embellishments glittered in the light of the room. “Just because you gave up Theo doesn’t mean I have to give up Blaise. You chose your situation, Hermione. You were the one who demanded he give up his life, his beliefs, his everything so that you were the one who was comfortable. You refuse to compromise on anything he asked that is why he left. Perhaps instead of relying on all that book knowledge that you have, you should to talking to someone who actually lives it. Not all light wizards and witches are good and not all dark wizards and witches are evil. Get off your high horse and realize that not everything is black and white and information in books can be wrong.” she walked out of the room.

Almost an hour later, a pair of arms wrapped around her and she sighed the smell of old books and spice that Ginny had come to know of her brother surrounding her. “Thought you weren’t coming.”

Bill looked out over the area silently for a moment amazed at the gorgeous view. “I wasn’t going to miss my baby sister getting married.”

“Even if it wasn’t the right ceremony?”

“There is not right or wrong ceremony, Gin. It’s what you feel in your heart for the other person that matters. If you want to have a wedding.”

“Handfasting.” she grinned.

“Handfasting.” He shook his head smiling. “during the festival which celebrates generations past that is up to you. I’ve all ready has my talk with your intended and we’ve come to an understanding.”

Ginny pulled away looking at him. “You didn’t hurt him, did you?”

“He’s still in one piece. For a Slytherin he gives as good as he gets.” Bill smirked.

“He’s got a way with words.” Ginny agreed and turned looking in the mirror. “Tell me you can fix this mess.”

Bill walked over and started working on fixing the places where her hair started falling. “Of course I can.”

A few hours later as the sun set, Ginny started walking down the aisle to her lover. The nerves which seemed to keep her anxious for weeks disappeared and each footstep brought her peace. He stood there in a charcoal grey suit which fell just right on his frame. Arthur placed her hand in Blaise’s and kissed her cheek before going to stand next to his wife.

“We gather this night to celebrate the binding and handfasting of Ginevra Molly Weasley and Blaise Zabini.” He took the ribbons from Bill and looked between the couple. “I am to understand they each wrote their own words, so I would like to turn the attention to them.”

“You are my best friend, my confidant, and my safety place. You have protected me when it could have taken your life. You made me laugh when I was sad, and you supported me throughout the times when I thought nothing would go right. They say that Life is a Journey not a Destination. I believe that you are my destination, but our journey is only beginning. I cannot wait to see what our future will bring us. You are my future and my forever.” she smiled at him. “Sono il mio amato. I am my beloved’s.”

Blaise squeezed her hand his eyes not having left her since she came into sight. “You are my butterfly. I watched you grow from a shy girl to a brave yet cunning young woman. Even through fear, and uncertainty, you never lost your trust in me. I will never give you a reason to lose that trust. You are my destination, but the journey we are about to take will be so much sweeter because I have you. My forever, eternity, and only.” He promised. “Il mio amato è mio. My beloved is mine.”

Draco stepped up offering the officiant the knife, runes carved into the handle for love, happiness, fertility, and prosperity. Blaise nodded his thanks running it over his palm. “In front of the Gods, I take you as my one, my only, for the rest of my days.”

Ginny took the knife and made an identical cut placing the bleeding wound against the mate on Blaise’s hand. “In front of the Gods, I take you as my one, my only, for the rest of my days.”

The officiant took the ribbons tying them around Blaise's wrist then Ginny’s before casting a spell. As the glow of the magic wrapped around the ribbons, two bands began to glow around their respective wrists. Once the glow faded he gave Blaise's ring to Ginny having her slip the ring on his finger and the same for Ginny’s ring. “Let no one overturn the blessing of the Gods. You may kiss your bride.”

Blaise brought his unbound hand up cupping her cheek and staring into her eyes. “I love you Cara Mia.”

“I love you also.”

He leaned in kissing her soft and slow, their tongues meeting and caressing each other. He held her there refusing to allow the moment to end until they were both breathless.

As she looked over the faces for their parents, her brothers, and their friends, she saw the one thing that she had hoped would come true for the both of them. The spirits of those they had loved and lost lingered behind the living.


End file.
